Demi Sebuah Senyuman
by Uchiha Raighiluri
Summary: Sakura dijodohkan oleh orangtuanya. Salahnya tak memperkenalkan pacarnya pada mereka. Saat dia menatap Uchiha yang menjadi calon tunangannya, dia terpana. Tampan. Namun, semuanya berubah karena tak sesuai dugaannya dari awal.
1. Chapter 1

Demi Sebuah Senyuman

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Always Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Pairing: SasuSaku, SasoSaku for this chap.

Warning:

GJ, abal, first fanfiction, hot kiss scene, typo(s), OOC, AU, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak. Jangan. Kumohon. Kuharap semua ini hanya bayangan. Ilusi. Khayalan.

 _Kami-sama_... kumohon semua ini tidak nyata, kan? Biarkan aku mati.

Aku Haruno Sakura, gadis berumur 20 tahun dengan teganya dijodohkan oleh _kaa_ - _san-_ ku tercinta dengan seorang pria Uchiha, yang bahkan aku baru saja mendengar marganya itu hari ini. Padahal aku sudah punya Sasori- _kun_. Dia menjadi kekasihku sudah semenjak 2 tahun. Tiga bulan lagi, akan menginjak tahun yang ketiga.

Semuanya rusak gara-gara Uchiha sialan itu.

 _Kaa-san_ menelepon dari tadi. Selalu tidak kuangkat. Andai saja Beliau paham bahwa aku mencintai kekasihku. Akhirnya sebuah _voice mail_ datang.

 _Sakura, kamu di mana? Masih di sekolah? Uchiha-san akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi. Kaa-san khawatir kenapa kau tidak menjawab telepon Kaa-san, Sakura. Katanya dia sudah tidak ingin sabar bertemu denganmu._

Aku hanya menghela napas lalu mengambil _handphone_ di dalam saku rokku. Setelah bercermin menata keadaan rambut _pink_ -ku yang terurai dengan bando merah, aku memainkan _game_ di sana. Bermain tic-tac-toe.

Setelah kalah berulang kali kalah di level medium, aku menyerah dan memasukkan _gadget-_ ku ke dalam tas selempang. Sesaat kurasakan kehadiran seseorang di samping kursiku.

Aku menatapnya.

Aku terpaku pada objek ini. Satu kata yang dapat menjelaskannya: menawan. Aku menganga.

 _Kami-sama_. Inikah Uchiha- _san_? Kalau ya, aku rela melepas 10 Sasori hanya untuk satu makhluk ini. Rambut ravennya yang mencuat, bibir tipisnya yang menawan, bahkan kharisma hebat yang kurasakan saat berada di sampingnya...

Aku rela melepas 100 Sasori.

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Eh, i-iya," jawabku gugup, "kamu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Uchiha Sasuke.

Nama itu kini kutuliskan besar-besar di memori otakku. Dia tentu akan masuk ke daftar yang paling banyak menghabiskan memori di otakku.

Dia berjalan begitu saja. Kami menaiki mobil yang dibawanya. Mobil _sport_ keluaran terbaru dengan design mewah dan elegan. Aku semakin takjub melihat Uchiha ini. Dia keren.

Saat sampai di Restoran yang _kaa_ - _san_ bilang tadi, kami langsung masuk dan menuju meja yang telah dipesan sebelumnya.

Di meja itu ada _kaa_ - _san_ , _tou-san_ , Mikoto- _baasan_ , Fugaku- _jiisan_ , juga seorang pria yang mirip sekali dengan Sasuke- _kun_. Hanya saja, rambutnya lurus dan panjang sehingga rambutnya itu diikat.

"Sakura, perkenalkan ini Uchiha Sasuke, yang menjemputmu. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi, Itachi ini baru saja lulus kuliah kedokteran tahun lalu di Universitas Tokyo." Jelas _kaa-san_ membuka pembicaraan.

"Haruno Sakura." Kataku memperkenalkan diri. "Sekolah di Institut Seni Konoha. Jurusan Seni Teater baru akan masuk Semester 4."

Agak aneh juga aku harus memperkenalkan diri secara detail dengan Itachi. Tapi duo Uchiha ini tampan. Hanya saja, Sasuke- _kun_ lebih memiliki daya tarik yang lebih kuat terhadap wanita. Aku terpana hanya dengan menatap _onyx_ kelamnya itu. Menawan hatiku.

"Tadinya kau akan dijemput oleh Itachi, Sakura. Hanya saja, _Kaa-san_ sedang asik bercakap dengan Itachi."

Aku mengernyit. Bukannya tak masalah? Tapi aku akhirnya hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Kami ingin kalian tunangan dalam jangka waktu dekat ini." kata Mikoto- _baasan to the point_.

Aku menelan ludah. Dalam jangka waktu dekat? Aku gugup. "Tapi aku masih semester 4."

"Hanya tunangan, Sakura, bukan menikah." bela Itachi.

Aku menatap Sasuke yang diam dan tanpa ekspresi. Kumohon, aku rela membayar berapapun demi membaca pikirannya saat ini. Melihat Sasuke bahkan tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, membuatku menggigit bibirku sendiri. Terus asik mengunyah makanannya tanpa merasa terganggu. Dia tak tahu sku tengah gundah. Aku menghela napas berat.

Pelayan yang datang menyelamatkanku sesaat. _Kaa-san_ tadi memesankan jus stroberi, paket bento, dan _cake_ vanila untukku.

Sesaat, kami makan dalam diam. Semuanya asik dengan makanan masing-masing walau tentu mereka semua menunggu jawabanku. Kucuri pandang ke arah Sasuke- _kun_ yang tadimemesan jus tomat, sup kepiting ekstra tomat, dan dia tidak memesan _desert_. Sepertinya dia suka tomat. Kulihat jusnya hanya tinggal sepertiga dan kemudian dia memanggil pelayan untuk kembali memesan satu jus tomat lagi.

Sasuke menatapku.

 _Onigiriku_ tersisa satu buah lagi _. Cake_ -ku masih utuh. Jus stroberiku menyisakan setengah gelas..

Kutundukkan kepalaku. "Ba-baiklah."

Wajahku memerah. Untuk mengalihkannya, aku mengambil _onigiri_ terakhir dari paket bwntoku dan menyuapkannya ke mulutku.

"Mungkin bisa tiga bulan lagi." tawar _tou-san_.

Mendengar kata tiga bulan membuatku teringat suatu hal. Mungkin hal penting. Aku berpikir lalu terhenyak.

Aku tersedak _onigiri_. Aku menyeruput jus stoberiku.

Tunggu. Aku belum memberitahukan Sasori- _kun_. Memikirkannya membuatku gugup dan ingin cepat pulang. Semua pemikiran itu menghantuiku.

"Sakura- _chan_ , apa kau mendengarkan?" tanya Itachi. "Kau terlihat kurang fokus. Apa kau sakit?"

Mendengarnya memanggilku dengan _suffix_ " _chan_ " membuatku merona.

"Ah, tidak Uchiha- _san_ ," jawabku sopan. "Hanya sedikit pusing."

"Sakura, tidak usah terlalu kaku begitu. Panggil saja Itachi- _kun_."

Justru aku terlihat kikuk mendengar ucapan Mikoto- _baasan_.

" _Kaa-san_ , sepertinya aku akan mengantarkan Sakura- _chan_ pulang. Dia terlihat pucat." khawatirnya.

Aku menatap _kaa-san_ yang kemudian mengangguk. Aku menghabiskan jus stroberi yang masih tersisa.

"Baiklah, bungkus _cake_ -mu. Kau boleh pulang duluan," ucap _kaa-san_.

Aku menatap Sasuke- _kun_ yang sedang menyeruput jus tomatnya yang sudah tersisa setengahnya. Sepertinya tidak terlalu mempersaahkan bahwa aku akan diantar pulang oleh kakaknya.

Ia bahkan tak menoleh. Lagi.

Aku berlalu pergi dengan Itachi- _kun_.

"Kau suka teater?" tanya pria disampingku membuka pembicaraan saat kami sudah di dalam mobil.

"Ya, makanya aku masuk ISK. Tempat impianku dari dulu."

"Aku suka nonton teater. Mau ikut? Akhir pekan ada penampilan Akatsuki _Theatre_."

Mataku terbelalak. Berbinar. Akatsuki _Theatre_. Tempat impianku. Teater mewah dan berkelas.

"Aku tertarik bekerja di sana kelak." akuku bersemangat.

"Aku pernah kerja di sana." kata pria berambut panjang itu.

Sekali lagi aku terbelalak. "Yang benar saja!"

"Tentu," Itachi- _kun_ mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas padaku. "Aku bermain piano di balik layar. Sesekali bisa biola atau _sexophone_."

Aku masih menganga.

"Bagaimana mungkin Itachi-kun keluar?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Aku harus mulai serius menjalani kuliahku di kedokteran, Sakura- _chan_. Itu tidak mudah. Aku hanya menjalankan hobi sambil mencari penghasilan sendiri." jelasnya.

"Sebenarnya _otouto_ -ku yang meminta sih." bisik Itachi- _kun_ , aku kaget. Keluarga yang penuh kejutan. "Dia bilang rumah selalu sepi, jadi dia memintaku berhenti bekerja sampingan."

Hal yang mengejutkan utntuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Ah, arigato." ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Memang karena restoran itu dekat dengan rumahku, jadi kini kami sudah sampai di depan rumahku. Saat aku hendak berbalik dan kembali ke rumah, tangan besar Itachi- _kun_ menahanku. Lagi-lagi pipiku merona.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan pertamaku."

"Yang mana?" tanyaku polos.

"Teater. Sabtu ini pukul 6 malam. Aku jemput, ok? Pukul 5 harus sudah siap."

"Ba-baiklah," jawabku gugup.

" _Ne_ , _see you_ ~" pamit Itachi- _kun_ sebelum menutup pintu mobil.

Aku langsung masuk ke kamarku yang bercat pink bunga sakura setelah mobil Itachi berlalu. Cat sewarna rambutku. Aku menatap cermin yang menggantung di dinding kayu. Cermin yang panjangnya separuh dari tinggiku dan lebarnya cukup untuk memantulkan tubuhku yang kecil.

Tanganku bergerak melepas bandana merah dan menaruhnya di meja rias tak juh dari tempatku berdiri dan mulai meraih ikat rambut. Aku mengucir rambutku miring kanan yang kini panjangnya sudah sepinggang walau sudah dikuncir.

Setelah memilih menghempaskan tubuhku di kasur, aku mengambil _gadget_ _pink_ -ku dan mulai mengetikkan pesan untuk Sasori- _kun_. Karena bingung, akhirnya aku hanya mengirim satu kata padanya.

 **Sasori-kun...**

 **Apa, Sakura-chan?**

Tanganku berhenti bergerak. Bingung harus berkata apa lagi.

 **Aku... mau minta maaf.**

 **Maaf untuk apa?**

 **Aku... dijodohkan oleh orangtuaku dengan keluarga Uchiha.**

 **Apa?!**

Aku tahu, ia pasti sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Rasa bersalah mulai melingkupiku. Ingin rasanya melompat saja ke jurang. Hanya untuk membuatnya tidak melukai orang lain lebih dari ini.

Tertanyata tidak semudah itu.

 **Kamu dimana?**

 **Di rumah.**

 **Aku kesana. Tunggu.**

Ini pasti terjadi. Aku menghela napas berat. Berharap _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ pulang agak larut. Sasori- _kun_ pasti marah padaku. Aku mulai mengutuk diriku sendiri.

Aku memilih mengganti baju dengan baju rumah.

Aku menaiki motorku menuju rumah Sakura. Dia bilang dia akan dijodohkan. Aku tahu, ancaman Uchiha brengsek itu tidak main-main. Aku tahu.

Kupacu motor ini dengan kecepatan semaksimal mungkin.

Saat sampai di rumah Sakura, aku mengetuk tiga kali. Belum genap ketukan ketiga, pintu sudah terbuka lebar.

" _Konnichiwa_ ," sapaku saat melihat gadisku di depan pintu.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Sasori- _kun_."

Tanpa aba-aba aku menariknya dalam pelukanku. Erat. Aku tak ingin kehilangan rasa hangat ini. Andai saja aku tak bertemu dengan Uchiha itu. Pelukan posesif.

Sakura kini memakai baju pendek terusan sepanjang setengah paha.

" _Ne_ , Sasori- _kun_. Masuk dulu."

Aku tak mengindahkan ajakannya. Aku tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Maaf, Sasori- _kun_." ucap Sakura lirih.

Mendengar suaranya yang tersiksa membuatku sadar. Mungkin aku memang seharusnya melepas Sakura. Kalau Uchiha itu benar mencintainya, kuharap ia bisa membahagiakan Sakura. Walau pria itu

"Kapan?" tanyaku masih enggan melepas pelukanku.

"Apanya?"

Sakuranya yang polos.

"Pertunangannya, bodoh,"

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa kikuk. "Tiga bulan lagi."

Aku mulai melepas pelukannya dan menggenggam tangannya. "Apa mungkin seharusnya kita akhiri?"

Ada perasaan enggan yang melingkupinya, aku tahu. Dia membalas menggenggam tanganku. "Masuk dulu." tuntunnya.

Aku tersenyum dan mengikutinya ke dalam rumah sederhana itu.

"Sasori- _kun_ , mungkin ini akhirnya?" tanya Sakura seakan tak rela. Ia menunduk tak berani menatapku. Kami sudah duduk di ruang tamu yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku.

"Mungkin," aku turut murung melihat _emerald_ itu menampakkan ekspresi sedih.

Aku menarik dagunya agar dia menatapku, aku menatapnya tegas. Kemudian tanganku menggerakkan dagunya untuk maju dan aku mencium bibirnya. Dia tidak menolak. Malah dia membalas dengan menyentuh kepalaku. Memperdalam ciuman kami. Aku mulai melumat bibirnya membuat suasana semakin panas.

Saat kusentuh bibirnya dengan lidahku, meminta izin untuk masuk, ia menggeleng. Namun aku meremas payudara kirinya.

"Ahn~" desahannya lolos dari bibir mungil itu dan aku menjelajahi isi dari mulutnya. Ini mungkin ciuman perpisahan kami.

Kami memisahkan diri karena sadar akan kebutuhan oksigen.

Aku menyingkap baju di bahu kirinya dan meninggalkan sebuah kissmark di sana lalu kembali menjilatnya.

"Aah~" desahannya kembali lolos.

Aku menutup kembali bahunya dengan baju. " _Gomenasai_."

Sakura menggeleng lalu memelukku, "Bukan masalah. Mungkin ini yang terakhir."

Aku membalas pelukkannya. Membiarkan suasana hening ini sesaat sampai Sakura sendiri yang mendorong lembut bahuku. Bajuku basah.

"Jangan menangis." Ucapku lirih. Aku mencium keningnya, "Aku pulang dulu. Aku tak ingin orang tuamu sampai duluan."

"Hn," gumamnya tak rela.

Aku mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan gemas dan tersenyum tulus.

"Uchiha itu tampan, kok," hiburku walau tak rela.

"Sasori- _kun_!" seru Sakura kesal. Kini kami sudah di depan pintu. "Tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan Saori- _kun_."

Aku menatapnya. Ingin sekali mencubit pipi _chubby_ yang menggemaskan itu.

"Selalu ada tempat berbeda bagi orang yang berbeda." lanjutnya.

Aku memeluknya sekali lagi.

" _Jaa ne_." pamitku. Sakura- _chan_ hanya mengangguk.

Saat aku melepas pelukannya, aku langsung menaiki motorku dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Setelah itu, kembali kupacu motorku. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan, sesak, kehilangan. Seakan separuh hatiku dirobek dan akhirnya terluka.

Sasori-kun pergi dengan motornya setelah melambaikan tangan padaku. Ada rasa hangat yang hilang dari hatiku. Namun semua teralihkan. _Kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ pulang. Itachi- _kun_ yang mengantarnya. Aku melirik bahu kiriku. Mengecek apa _kissmark_ yang dibuat oleh Sasori- _kun_ sudah tertutupi dengan baju atau belum. Aman.

Aku melihat Sasuke- _kun_ di pojok kursi tengah berada di samping _kaa-san_ dan di sampingnya lagi ada _tou-san_. Hanya Fugaku- _jiisan_ yang tidak terlihat di dalam. Mungkin pulang makan siang Beliau langsung ke kantor lagi. Mikoto- _baasan_ duduk di samping Itachi- _kun_.

 _Kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ turun dari mobil.

"Ah, arigato, Itachi- _kun_ , Mikoto. Senang bertemu denganmu. Semoga perjodohan ini berjalan lancar. Sukses cari kerjanya, ya, Itachi. Sasuke juga untuk sidangnya." pamit _kaa-san_ panjang lebar.

"Ah, bukan masalah. Senang bisa berbesan dengan kalian." jawab Mikoto- _baasan_. "Nah, kami pergi dulu, ya."

"Tentu, tentu. Hati-hati di jalan."

" _Dewa mata_ , Sakura- _chan._ "pamit Itachi- _kun_.

" _Dewa mata_ , Itachi- _kun_ , Sasuke- _kun_." Sasuke menatapku heran. Aku menggigit bibir sesaat.

"Mikoto- _baasan_." tambahku cepat.

Kini dia membuang muka. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan sehingga dia terlihat begitu dingin padaku? Semoga saja tidak. Mobil itu perlahan menjauh. Aku menghela napas dengan berat. Kenapa dia begitu dingin? Apa dia membenciku? Tapi aku ini kan calon tunangannya? Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke rumah dengan gontai.

Ingin sekali aku mempunyai kemampuan membaca pikiran.

"Aduh duh, ada apa dengan putri _Kaa-san_ satu-satunya ini?" tanya _kaa-san_ sambil menepuk bahuku pelan.

Aku tersentak dan menatap _kaa-san_. "Ah, tidak apa-apa, _Kaa-san_. Aku hanya kelelahan."

Dusta, tentu.

"Ah, ya sudah, kamu istirahat saja, ya." usul _kaa-san_. Aku hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk dan pergi ke kamar.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas kasur. Menatap langit-langit kamarku yang juga terbuat dari kayu. Menatap nanar lagit-langit putih itu.

"Apa Sasuke membenciku?" tanyaku entah pada siapa. "Apa aku jelek?"

Demi membuktikannya aku melompat dari kasur dan menatap cermin lalu bergaya di depan cermin sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak juga." ucapku pada diri sendiri.

Kulitku putih, tidak pucat, pipiku walau tembam, tapi tidak terlihat gendut, hidungku proporsional, bibir pink yang tipis, juga tak ada satupun bintik hitam di wajahku. Pandanganku turun ke bawah. Leher jenjang yang bersih dan mulus. Walaupun dadaku agak kecil, aku melihat perutku langsing dan tidak terlihat tumpukan lemak. Lama-lama, semakin ke bawah, aku mulai pesimis. Selain dadaku yang kecil, ternyata pinggulku juga tak berbentuk sama sekali.

Padahal Sasuke tidak terlihat seperti orang yang terlalu mempedulikan fisik. Apa ini yang dinamakan jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya?

"Apa itu yang Sasuke perhatikan?" gumamku ragu. Aku meyakinkan diriku. "Sepertinya tidak mungkin."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Hai, _Minna_. Aku author baru di ffn, tapi udah 3 tahun lebih kenal FFN. Sekarang masih kelas 2 SMK. _Review_ -nya, ya, _Minna_. Komentar kalian akan sangat berarti.-. Aku ga peduli flame. Asal didalamnya berisi masukan walau satu kalimat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Demi Sebuah Senyuman**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Summary: Sakura dijodohkan oleh orangtuanya. Salahnya tak memperkenalkan pacarnya pada mereka. Saat dia menatap Uchiha yang menjadi calon tunangannya, ia terpana. Tampan. Namun, semuanya berubah karena tak sesuai dugaannya dari awal.**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Uchiha Raikatuji**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: ItaTayu, SasoSaku, SasuSaku, ItaSaku**

 **Warning: Miss typo(s), GJ, AU, alur aneh (terlalu cepat, maju-mundur-cantik), etc.**

 **Word: 1.473**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Aku berguling di kasur meratapi nasibku. Sepertinya aku ini bodoh sekali hanya karena ketampanan Uchiha Sasuke aku jadi seperti gadis murahan yang tidak setia begini. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh?

Aku menjambak-jambak rambutku, melampiaskan seluruh rasa kesal. Sedetik sebelum aku menjerit, nada dering Photograph karya Ed Sheeran menggangguku, memaksaku untuk menatap layar handphone.

 _Ino is calling_.

Kebetulan sekali.

Setelah jariku menggeser tombol berwarna hijau, aku menempelkan _handphone_ -ku di telinga.

"INOOOOO…" jeritku frustasi. "Huhuhuuu…"

" _Hei, hei, tenanglah. Ada apa? Apa ada alien kotak ingin membunuh Sasorimu dengan sekotak persediaan cokelatmu sebagai sandera?"_

Bagus, dia malah bercanda sekarang.

"Tidak, _Pig_. Alien silinder itu ingin membunuhmu." gerutuku.

Dia tertawa puas di seberang telepon. _"Baik, baik, baik. Ada apa?"_

"Aku dijodohkan." keluhku.

Tik.. tok.. tik.. tok..

Otak Ino dengan kapasitas minimum itu memproses data yang baru saja masuk dengan kosa kata asing berwujud 'dijodohkan'.

" _Ha. Lucu, Jidat. Memangnya keluarga mana yang rela dijodohkan denganmu? Uchiha?"_ ejek Ino. Dia tertawa lagi.

Aku menghela napas. "Sebenarnya, ya. Dia Uchiha."

Tawanya terhenti. _"Apa? Uchiha? Uchiha Sasuke?"_

"Iya," jawabku lesu.

Hening sesaaat.

Proses pengolahan data dalam otak Ino memang sangat menghabur-hamburkan waktu. Mungkin ia akan bertanya bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi atau mungkin memberi selamat atas apa yang terjadi padaku. Sayangnya, aku tidak mensyukuri hal ini untuk sekarang.

Uchiha Sasuke memang berumur tak jauh denganku, hanya saja menggelikan mendengar kata perjodohan di zaman ini.

" _Sakura, tunggu aku dalam sepuluh menit."_

Dengan malas aku mengecek jam. "Baik, akan kunyalakan _timer_ di _tablet_ -ku." Tangan kiriku menjangkau _tablet_ dengan _cover pink_ di atas nakas dan menyalakan timer 10 menit.

" _Ok. Aku siap-siap ke sana."_

Aku kembali melanjutkan kesibukkannya yang tadi terdunda: berguling, berteriak dan menyesali betapa bodohya aku.

 **Saso-koi.. –Sakura**

Entah apa yang membuatku mengirim pesan itu. Seharusnya hubungan kami sudah berakhir.

 **Sudahlah, Saki. Sebaiknya kau mengakrabkan diri dengan Itachi. –Sasori**

Itachi? Calon kakak iparku? Apakah Itachi kakak ipar jahat yang sulit dekat dengan orang? Bukannya ia kemarin yang mengajakku nonton? Tidak mungkin.

 **Itachi-nii? Kenapa? Bukannya seharusnya Sasuke-kun? –Sakura**

Aku sekarang heran. Rindu sekali rasanya.

 **Oh.. –Sasori**

Kenapa 'oh'?

 **Aku rindu padamu. Maaf, aku begitu bodoh. –Sakura**

Tidak ada balasan darinya. Aku tahu Sasori masih mencintaiku. Ia hanya menjaga jarak dariku. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya sekarang. Aku menyesal. Bodohnya aku.

 _Timer_ di _tablet_ -ku berbunyi sekali menandakan waku menujukkan satu menit terakhir.

 **Tolong jangan benci padaku. Aku masih mencintaimu. –Sakura**

Kenapa aku harus terlihat begitu menyedihkan?

Bel berbunyi saat _timer_ -ku berbunyi setiap detik. Sepuluh detik terakhir. Dasar Ino. Selalu saja ia tepat waktu. Bisakah ia sedikit telat sekali saja?

Mungkin ia akan marah saat mengetahui aku menghubungi Sasori. Mungkin juga ia akan menceramahiku untuk merelakannya dan betapa tampannya Uchiha dingin yang terlihat membenciku itu. Pria yang mungkin menurutnya pantas untuk diperjuangkan.

Aku membuka pintu dan melihat gadis dengan rambut dikucir _ponytail_ itu berusaha tersenyum ke arahku. Suasana sekarang terasa ganjil dan canggung. Aku tidak menyukai ini. Entah kenapa ini bisa terjadi.

"Ino, ayo, masuklah." Aku menggeserkan tubuhku. "Langsung saja ke kamarku, aku akan memanggil Ayame untuk menyiapkan cokelat panas."

"Baiklah, Jidat."

Dalam sedetik suasana kembali seperti biasanya.

Kenapa bisa kami mengalami hal secanggung ini? Aku tak habis pikir, aku bisa mengalami hal seperti ini? Sepertinya ada hal yang disembunyikan Ino dariku. Akan kutanyakan padanya nanti.

"Ayame," panggilku saat melihat gadis itu di dapur sedang memncuci piring.

Ayame membalikkan badannya. "Ya, Sakura- _san_?"

Aku memberikan senyuman manisku. "Tolong siapkan dua gelas cokelat panas dan camilan, ya? Kalau sudah, langsung simpan di kamarku."

"Baik, Sakura- _san_." Ayame membungkuk patuh.

Setelah selesai dengan Ayame, kemudian aku kembali berjalan ke kamar dan memasukinya, berharap tidak terjadi suasana aneh seperti tadi.

"Sakuraaa.." Ino langsung memelukku sesampainya aku di dalam. Aku mengertnyi heran.

"Ada apa, Ino?"

Kurasakan bahunya bergetar sesaat. Sepertinya ia menangis? Entahlah. Saat Ino mendorong pelan bahuku, ia malah tersenyum. Apa ia menahan tawa barusan? Bagus. Dia membuatku khawatir.

"Tebak!" ia tersenyum menggodaku. Mau tak mau hal ini membuatku penasaran juga.

"Apa?" tanyaku penuh selidik. Aku tahu. Ia memang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Mataku mulai menelitinya dari atas sampai bawah dan melakukan pengecekan ulang.

Terpaku.

Pandanganku terpaku pada lengan kirinya dengan cincin perak terletak tepat di jari manis. Oh? Begitukah?

"Sai melamarmu?" tebakku.

"Ya!" Ino menjerit kegirangan. "Kau tahu? Dia manis sekali."

Dia mudah sekali ditebak. "Aku ikut bahagia mendengarnya."

Ino yang menyadari perubahan intonasiku kemudian mengernyit.

"Baiklah, ini tidak berhasil." Ino enghela napas dan mulai menatapku dengan serius. "Bagaimana? Kau pasti menghubungi Sasori, kan?"

Aku terhenyak. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku sahabatku, Jidat. Kita bukan baru kenal kemarin." aku tersenyum tulus padanya. "Ceritakan padaku."

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Masuk saja, Ayame."

Ayame masuk ke kamarku dan mengantarkan dua gelas cokelat panas dan dua buah klapertart. Aku hanya tersenyum berterima kasih padanya. Ia membungkuk izin pergi.

Hening. Sesaat,aku tidak bisa mengontrol suasana. Aku masih memiliki hal yang harus kucurahkan pada Ino, hanya saja aku bingung ingin memulai dari mana.

"Kuakui dia memang tampan, aku tak mengelak. "Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Tapi… aku masih mencintainya, Ino. Bodohnya aku rela melepas orang yang selama ini mencintaiku hanya untuk pria setampan Uchiha.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku memiliki kesempatan untuk menolak perjodohan ini, Ino. Ibuku rasanya begitu menyukai Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku hanya ingin menjaga Sasori, perasaan yang selama ini aku pertahankan." jelasku panjang lebar.

"Apa kau sudah berusaha berbicara dengan _okaa_ - _san_ -mu?" tanya Ino hati-hati.

Aku tertunduk lesu sembari memeluk lutut. "Kau tahu itu akan sia-sia."

"Tapi patut dicoba."

Yang kulakukan hanya menghela napas dan menggeleng. Putus asa.

"Apa kau benar ingin memperjuangkan Sasori? Kau terlihat putus asa." kurasa Ino benar. Mungkin inilah cara dia menyemangatiku. Cibirannya memang ampuh.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Akhirnya Ino- _pig_ berniat menginap hanya untuk mencekcoki otakku dengan ide-ide miliknya. Tentu saja hari ini orangtuaku memang sedang tidak berada di rumah. Ino memang sahabat yang paling bisa kuandalkan.

Aku bersyukur bisa mengenalnya.

 **Aku akan memperjuangkan hubungan kita bagaimanapun juga. –Sakura**

Setelah mengiriminya pesan itu, aku pun jatuh tertidur bersama Ino di atas kasur _queen_ _size_ -ku.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Ini kelas terakhirku hari ini dan aku ingin bel cepat berbunyi agar aku cepat bisa membicarakan segalanya dengan _okaa_ - _chan_.

Aku akan menceritakan tentang Sasori. Kekasih yang aku cintai. Setidaknya aku akan berusaha menjalani rencana kami. Akan kusampaikan terima kasih pada Ino jika rencana ini berhasil.

"Tugas bab ini adalah membuat kliping dari koran dan majalah tentang pentatonim dan tokoh-tokohnya pada abad pertengahan."

Syukurlah, akhirnya selesai juga.

Setelah membenahi barang-barang bawaanku, aku segera berlari kecil untuk segera sampai di rumah. Ini adalah hari dimana aku akan mempertahankan cintaku. Dengan semangat membara kemudian kualihkan pandanganku ke depan dan..

Bruk...

" _Ittai_!" aku mengelus kepalaku yang terbentur sesuatu. Aku terjatuh sebelum berusaha menjalani hari dengan semangatku.

" _Daijoubu_?"

Aku segera menengadah. " _Da_ - _daijoubu_ _desu_."

Sepertinya ini mimpi. Aku ingin sekali melompat. Tapa memikirkan tasku yang terjatuh, aku bangkit dan langsung berhambur memeluk pria di depanku.

"Sasori- _kun_.."

Pria di depanku berusaha mendorongku dengan lembut. Tidak. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Tidak akan.

" _Gomenasai_. _Hontouni_ _gomenasai_."

Aku terisak. Kurasakan tangan pria _baby face_ di depanku mengelus bahuku dengan lembut. Menenangkanku.

Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh.

Seratus Sasori apa? Bahkan untuk pria dingin itu? Dengan kekasihku yang memiliki perhatian besar? Bahkan setelah aku meragukannya, dia tetap memberi perhatiannya.

"Sasori…"

Gerakan lembut tangannya yang berhenti membuatku merasakan kehilangan. Kekosongan. Seakan sebuah rasa hagat yang dia salurkan itu hilang sudah.

"Hn?"

Aku ingin sekali menatap hazel yang begitu kurindukan. Tapi kehangatan ini… aku juga sangat merindukannya.

"Maaf aku bodoh. Aku…" aku kembali terisak. ".. masih mencitaimu."

Kurasakan pelukannya mengerat membuatku memejamkan mata. Menimati semua sentuhannya.

"Bukan salahmu."

Aku langsung menengadah menatap hazelnya yang otomatis membuat pelukan kami berakhir. "Tentu saja ini salahku."

Sasori terdiam seolah meminta penjelasanku.

"Kalau saja sejak awal aku tidak mempertimbangkan Uchiha itu, semua pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Nyatanya aku masih ingin bersamamu." elakku.

Pria merah di depanku selalu saja mendengarkan semua curahan hatiku.

"Aku masih mencintaimu."

Entah keberapa kalinya aku menyebutkan kalimat ini.

Kurasakan Sasori memaksaku menengadah dengan menyentuh lembut pipiku. "Akan kubunuh dia kalau sampai dia membuatmu menangis."

"Tersenyumlah." Tangannya menghapus jejak air mata yang tertinggal.

Sasori...

"Aku masih ingin memperjuangkan hubungan kita."

Senyuman tipis terlukis manis dengan sempurna. "Tidak ada yang perlu diperjuangkan."

" _Nande_?"

Aku tahu ada kilatan tidak rela.

"Sejak yang terakhir itu, aku belajar untuk merelakanmu, Sakura. Kalau memang Uchiha itu memang mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa apa-apa."

Rasa sesak melingkupiku. Kenapa?

"Tapi aku masih mencintaimu."

Ada kelembutan dalam iris Sasori.

"Tidak ada gunanya." Sasori terlihat tidak peduli dan segera berbalik. " _Jaa ne,_ "

Bagaimana ini?

"Apa harus kuucapkan seratus kali baru kau mengerti?!" jeritkku membuat langkah Sasori berhenti. "Aku mencintaimu dan akan kuperjuangkan hubungan kita bagaimanapun juga."

Sesaat kemudian dia langsung melanjutkan langkahnya kembali. Meninggalkanku.

Setelah semua rencana matang yang aku susun dengan Ino semalaman, hancur sudah karena Sasori bahkan sudah tidak menginginkanku lagi. Percuma. Kenapa semua terasa begitu menyakitkan?

 _Bodoh, Sakura. Kau bodoh._

Aku mendengus. Aku memang gadis terbodoh yang tidak bersyukur dengan kehadiran kekasih yang perhatian disisiku.

Mulutku bisa saja dengan percaya diri menyerukan kalimat itu. Mudah bagiku untuk mengucapkannya.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Demi Sebuah Senyuman**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Summary: Sakura dijodohkan oleh orangtuanya. Salahnya tak memperkenalkan pacarnya pada mereka. Saat dia menatap Uchiha yang menjadi calon tunangannya, ia terpana. Tampan. Namun, semuanya berubah karena tak sesuai dugaannya dari awal.**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Uchiha Raikatuji**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance, family.**

 **Pairing: SasuSaku**

 **Warning: Miss typo(s), GJ, AU, alur aneh (terlalu cepat, maju-mundur-cantik), bit OoC Sasuke, etc.**

 **Word: 1.415**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Hariku berjalan membosankan. Tentu saja. Lagipula ini hari minggu. Aku bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot belajar untuk sidang besok. Tentu saja aku yakin dengan nilai A di tangan.

 **Sasuke, apa kau sibuk? –Itachi**

Tumben sekali _aniki_ mengirimkanku pesan? Dia pasti butuh sesuatu.

 **Ya. –Sasuke**

Seringai licik terukir di bibirku. Menyebalkan saja diganggu oleh kakak menyebalkan sepertinya. _Hell_ , sekali pun aku jenius−dan semua mengakui itu, tetap saja aku butuh istirahat. Dan _weekend_ adalah hari yang tepat untuk beristirahat.

 **Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang bermalasan di kasur,** _ **imouto**_ **? –Itachi**

Aku hanya mendengus membaca balasannya. Terdengar menjijikan. Aku benci dia saat mengatakan _imouto_. Seakan-akan aku adalah gadis kecil yang manis.

 **Itu dinamakan menyimpan energi. –Sasuke**

Ingin rasanya melempar _handphone_ di tanganku. Pria dewasa itu memang terkadang menyebalkan. Apa salahnya mengambil istirahat sebentar. Siapa peduli?

 **Beragumenlah sesukamu, Tuan-yang-Besok-Sidang. –Itachi**

Dengan cepat kutulis balasan untuk mengejeknya. Kakak sialan. Sayangnya dia senang sekali menggangguku. Menyebalkan, memang.

 **Kau ada di rumah dan kau masih bertanya apa aku sibuk atau tidak? Jangan membuatku tertawa. –Sasuke**

Kupikir lagi, dia bodoh. Tidak, sebenarnnya, semua orang juga mengakui kecerdasannya, hanya saja, dia tetap menyebalkan.

 **Secara logika, untuk apa kau mengirimkanku sms sedangkan kau bisa menghampiriku di kamar. –Sasuke**

Ha. Seharusnya dia berpikir begitu, kan?

 **Oh iya, sesekali ajaklah Sakura jalan-jalan, Sasuke. Sebentar lagi gadis itu akan jadi Uchiha, jadi biasakan dirimu. –Itachi**

Benar, kan? Dia pasti butuh sesuatu. Apa urusanku dengan gadis itu? Bertemu dengannya saja baru satu kali.

 **Malas. –Sasuke**

Seharusnya dia mengerti aku sedang sibuk menyimpan energi.

 **Aku tidak akan marah, kok. –Itachi**

Tentu saja, untuk apa pria itu marah? Tidak ada gunanya. Sayangnya, aku tidak ingin hari mingguku terganggu.

Tiba-tiba dering akun sosial mediaku berdering. Tanganku bergerak dengan lincah membuka pesan yang tampil di berandaku. Mengabaikan pesan Itachi yang terakhir. Biarkan saja ia tidak terbuka, toh ia tak akna peduli akan hal itu, kan?

Benar-benar terlalu malas hanya untuk mengajak gadis keluar.

Tentu dengan senang hati aku takkan melakukannya.

 **Akan aku suruh ia datang ke rumah ini. –Itachi**

Sial.

Tidak ada gunanya membalas pesan baka-aniki itu. Dia pasti langsung meyuruh Sakura untuk datang ke mari. Lagipula, tak heran pria itu memiliki nomor telepon Sakura. Itachi punya banyak sekali cara hanya untuk menjahili aku. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak punya cara untuk menghindar.

 **Dia akan sampai dalam 20 menit. –Itachi**

Wow, aku terkejut. Dua puluh menit bukan waktu yang lama bagi seorang gadis bersiap-siap untuk berangkat dengan persiapan dari nol (baca: baru saja bangun dari tidur). Aku yakin, gadis _bubble gum_ itu pasti bukan tipe gadis rajin.

 **Aku akan tidur. –Sasuke**

Tidak sungguh-sungguh. Aku hanya malas berhubungan dengan makhluk memusingkan bernama perempuan untuk hari ini. Aku memang suka dipuja, tapi tidak digilai. Dan bagiku, semua perempuan itu sama saja.

 **Akan kubangunkan saat Sakura datang. –Itachi**

Bahkan Itachi tak begitu ambil peduli. Sebaiknya aku tak memperpanjang. Sebenarnya, lebih baik lagi bagiku untuk memilih benar-benar tidur.

Tanganku bergerak sekenanya untuk menaruh _handphone_ -kuyang kemudian menyentuh permukaan nakas. Aku menoleh. Ada sebuah buku berwarna hijau lumut di sana. Kedua alisku bertautan.

"Bagaimana Cara Menaklukan Wanita?" gumamku. "Sialan."

 **Aku tidak butuh buku bodohmu ini. –Sasuke**

Langsung kulempar buku bodoh itu ke dalam tempat sampah. Andai saja dia bukan kakakku, sudah kubunuh dia.

 **Apa maksudmu? Kau menuduhku? –Itachi**

Tentu saja!

 **Siapa lagi? Pasti kau. –Sasuke**

Ingin aku menghampirinya dimanapun ia berada sekarang, lalu kulempar wajah pura-pura baiknya dengan sepatu.

 **Kau menuduh orang tidak berdosa sepertiku? Kejamnya adikku ini. –Itachi**

Jika aku menjadi seorang psikopat kelak, ingatkan aku untuk menulisnya di daftar pertama.

 **Jangan sok polos. –Sasuke**

 _Baka_ - _aniki_.

 **Ah, baik, baik. Buanglah jika kau ingin. –Itachi**

Sialan dia. Berani-beraninya. Apa maksudnya menyimpan buku seperti itu di nakas kamarku? Merekomendasikannya? Maaf, tidak tertarik.

Kulempar pandangan jijik ke tempat sampah di mana buku itu berada. Padahal, sampul plastik buku itu pun belum dibuka. Bodohya Itachi- _nii_ yang berpikir aku sudi membaca buku itu. _Hell_ , dia bukan baru mengenalku kemarin sore.

 **Sudah. –Sasuke**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Tok… tok… tok…

Aku menggeliat lesu mendengar suara yang menganggu ketenanganku. Jam berapa sekarang? Memangnya sudah waktu makan siang?

11.00

Masih jam 11. Seharusnya masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi bagiku.

" _Otouto_ , banguuuunnn."

Ah, cuma Itachi.

Aku kembali memosisikan tubuhku dengan nyaman untuk kembali tidur. Menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut.

"Sasukee, ada Sakura. Kita akan makan siang di restoran. Kau mau ikut atau akan dibiarkan kelaparan hingga makan malam?"

"Diamlah, aku akan pesan _delivery_ nanti."

Itachi tertawa kecil dan terus menggedor pintu kamarku. "Atau kudobrak pintu ini?" Dia mengetuk pintu semakin keras.

"Apa maumu?" sinisku sambil membuka pintu.

Senyuman memuakkan muncul di wajah Itachi- _nii_.

"Tidak ada."

Kulihat di balik Itachi ada seorang gadis bersurai pink. Sialan. Aku terbelalak meski hanya sesaat. Langsung kubanting pintu kamarku.

Apaan sih dia? Berniat mempermalukan aku di depan gadis itu? Aku baru saja bangun. Tidak pernah kubiarkan seorang pun melihat _muka-baru-bangun-tidur_ milikku ini dan Itachi baru saja melakukannya.

Sialan.

Aku melihat ke cermin. Tidak buruk. Hanya saja rambutku agak berantakan. Mungkin karena aku tidak tidur terlalu lama.

"Masih untung tidak kutunjukkan wajah tidurmu." Kudengar kikikan geli seseorang yang sudah sangat kukenal di belakang.

Aku lupa mengunci pintu.

"Lihat saja nanti."

Kini Itachi- _nii_ tertawa puas.

"Mana Sakura?"

Hanya berjaga-jaga kalau dia tidak ada di sekitar sini.

"Tenanglah, dia ada di ruang tamu, aku menyuruhnya menunggu di sana selagi kau mandi da bersiap-siap." jelasnya. "Atau mau langsung berangkat?"

"Siapa yang bilang aku akan ikut?" sinisku. "Sudah kubilang aku akan memesan _delivery_."

"Siapa yang bilang aku setuju? Siap-siap mandi atau kau kugusur ke mobil sekarang."

Ah, dia sosok kakak pemaksa yang benar-benar menyebalkan. Andai saja aku tidak memilikinya.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Itu tadi wajah Sasuke- _kun_ yang baru bangun tidur? Yang benar saja. Sakura, kau harus sadar. Tenang.

Aku seharusnya tidak menerima tawaran Itachi- _kun_ untuk datang ke sini. Aku jadi seperti gadis plin-plan. Tapi dia memaksaku tadi. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku sedang duduk di ruang tamu Uchiha Mansion. Ruang tamu megah yang membuat semua orang berdecak kagum. Hanya saja, itu sedang tidak menjadi daya tarik bagiku saat ini. Ah, menyebalkan.

Tapi mungkin ini bisa menjadi kesempatanku, kan? Kalau memang Sasori sudah membenciku dan membuangku, lalu untuk apa aku bertahan?

Aku mencintainya.

Ya, tapi aku harus tahu siapa yang harus aku perjuangkan, _right_? Tapi aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke- _kun_ padaku.

Jadi siapa yang bodoh sekarang?

Tentu saja kau, Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura, sudah menunggu lama?" Itachi datang dengan seorang pria di belakangnya. Siapa lagi? Tentu saja adiknya.

Tubuhku menegang. Tidak, Sakura. Kau harus yakinkan hatimu. Siapa yang sebenarnya ingin kau perjuangkan? Siapa yang selalu ada di sisimu dulu? Dulu?

Bahuku bergetar. Dulu?

Ya, Sasori- _kun_ bahkan sudah tidak menginginkanku lagi. Itu terjadi di masa lalu. Tapi rasa menyesal itu tetap bersemayam.

"Kenapa, Sakura?"

Aku berusaha tersenyum. "Ah, tidak apa-apa."

"Ayo kita pergi."

Itachi menarik lenganku. Wajahku sontak memerah. Astaga. Dia membawaku naik ke mobil. Aku duduk di sampingnya yang sedang menyetir dan Sasuke duduk di belakang. Sesekali aku mencuri-curi pandang ke arahya.

Selama perjalanan, keheningan merajai. Kurasa takkan ada yang peduli kalau sunyi itu menyiksa pita suaraku. Sudahlah, Sakura. Lagipula, kalau bersama mereka berdua, sebaiknya kami memang hening. Aku gugup berada di antara dua Uchiha ini.

 _Ringtone_ _handphone_ -ku berbunyi. Pesan dari Ino.

 **Sakura, telepon aku sekarang.**

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia seenaknya? Sial, kau tidak bisa melakukannya jika ada mereka. Aku melirik Itachi- _kun_ di sampingku. Dari kaca yang berada di sebelah atas kananku, kulihat Sasuke- _kun_ baru saja mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalan.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" sontak tubuhku menegang karena kaget. Punggungku membanting sandaran jok kursi.

"Aku harus menelpon ino."

Itachi tersenyum hangat meskipun yang dapat kulihat hanya separuhnya. "Tidak usah segugup itu. Teleponlah. Lagipula kita masih di jalan."

"Terima kasih."

Aku segera menekan tombol di sebelah kanan atas bagian pesannya untuk menelpon Ino. Nada sambung terdengar sesaat, selagi itu, aku mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke.

" _Sakurraaaa… kenapa lama sekali menelponku?"_

Suara nyaring milik Ino membuatku memberi seluruh fokusku padanya. Aku berpikir Itachi pasti bisa mendengar suara Ino di seberang telepon.

"Aku sedang ada urusan, Ino. Memangnya ada apa?" aku berbisik padanya.

" _Apa? Kenapa kau berbisik?"_

"Aku sedang ada urusan." aku berusaha mengeraskan suaraku sedikit.

" _Apa itu?"_

"Bukan urusanmu. Jadi ada apa aku harus menelponmu?"

" _Ah iya, Sasori tadi mencarimu."_

"Sasori- _kun_? Untuk apa dia mencariku?"

Jantungku berdegup kencang mendengar namanya. Apa ini? Apa aku masih berharap lebih padanya? Rasa ini belum hilang secara sempurna secepat itu, kan? Tentu saja. Cinta memang tidak melihat rupa, kan?

Ino memberiku jeda yang cukup panjang.

" _Janji kau akan bisa mengendalikan dirimu?"_ tanya Ino hati-hati. Hal ini malah menambah rasa penasaranku.

Dengan susah payah aku meneguk ludahku. "Janji."

" _Dia ingin... sesuatu darimu."_

Sesuatu?

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Demi Sebuah Senyuman**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Summary: Sakura dijodohkan oleh orangtuanya. Salahnya tak memperkenalkan pacarnya pada mereka. Saat dia menatap Uchiha yang menjadi calon tunangannya, ia terpana. Tampan. Namun, semuanya berubah karena tak sesuai dugaannya dari awal.**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Uchiha Raikatuji**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **Pairing: SasoSaku, SasuSaku**

 **Warning: Miss typo(s), GJ, AU, alur aneh, Sakure centric, etc.**

 **Word: 1.359**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Itachi mendesah kesal sembari menatap lembut selembar foto lama bergambar gadis dengan rambut _dark_ _pink_ dan dirinya sendiri yang bersebelahan satu sama lain.

Itachi menegak kembali bourbonnya, menikmati sensasi panas pada tenggorokkannya. Berharap bisa menghilangkan beban yang terjadi padanya.

"Masih menyimpan foto itu, eh?" Itachi menoleh ke belakang. Mendengus saat mengetahui siapa yang menyapanya.

Kedai kopi ini langganan Akatsuki. Bukan hal yang mengherankan kalau kedua pria tampan ini bisa bertemu. Ya, Sasori juga termasuk salah satu anggota Akatsuki walaupun sudah mulai pasif di teater tersebut karena tuntutan universitas.

Itachi terdengar mendengus keras.

Gadis itu adalah mantan kekasih Itachi yang bekerja di _Akatsuki Theatre_ bersamanya dulu. Seandainya saja kecelakaan maut itu tak merenggut nyawa gadisnya, mereka pasti masih bisa bersama hingga saat ini.

"Lebih baik kau mencari yang baru saja." Sarannya ringan yang akhirnya memilih duduk di samping Itachi.

Rahang sulung Uchiha itu tiba-tiba mengeras mendengar ucapan Sasori yang tidak dipikirkannya matang-matang.

"Kau berkata begitu karena kau tidak tahu rasanya ditinggalkan." sinis Itachi.

Sasori tak berniat membalasnya karena itu memang benar. Sasori tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya. Pria bersurai merah itu tahu bagaimana rasanya patah hati, tapi ia tak pernah sekalipun ditinggal mati oleh kekasihnya.

"Kau benar." kata Sasori dengan santai sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Kurang lebih."

Perlahan timbul rasa kesal pada Sasori yang membuatnya ingin menendang pria merah itu pergi. Itachi tahu Sasori memang dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha sudah sangat lama. Dia teman sekolah Itachi sejak dulu.

"Aku akan pulang." kata Itachi seraya bangkit.

Sasori mengernyit dalam. "Bukannya kau baru saja datang?" tanya Sasori. "Kau bahkan belum memesan? _Latte_ seperti biasanya, kah?"

"Tidak usah. Seandainya saja kau tidak datang." keluh Itachi sinis dan meninggalkan pemuda Akasuna itu sendirian kebingungan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Sasori menopang pipinya dengan tangan kanan dan mulai memanggil pelayan untuk mulai memesan.

"Ekspresso satu." kata Sasori tanpa menunggu waiter cantik itu bertanya.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Aku menatap langit biru yang cerah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kemana tekad membaraku untuk memertahankan Sasori itu pergi? Kata-kata dimana aku bilang aku tidak akan peduli sekalipun Sasori tidak mencintaiku lagi?

Kemana? Itu baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu kukatakan, namun aku berubah pikiran hanya dalam satu hari? Apa yang terjadi padaku saat itu?

" _Itachi-_ kun _, sepertinya aku tidak enak badan. Apa boleh kita makan siang bersama nanti saja?" tanyaku berbohong._

 _Itachi terlihat memarkirkan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau sakit?"_

 _Aku tersenyum kecut. "Entahlah, tiba-tiba tubuhku menjadi lemas, sebaiknya aku pulang saja."_

" _Biar kuantar." Itachi memegang kemudi hendak memutar balikkan mobil._

" _Tidak perlu." ucapku menghentikan gerakannya. "Aku bisa panggil taksi."_

 _Senyuman Itachi terlihat meski sekilas. "Tidak sopan membiarkan gadis sakit pulang sendirian."_

 _Aku akan bahagia memiliki kakak ipar sepertinya._

Tapi entah kenapa yang kulakukan sekarang adalah menolaknya. Aku tidak lagi menginginkan hal itu. Aku ingin Sasori- _kun_ di sini dan menjelaskan segalanya padaku. Kenapa ia bicara pada Ino dan tidak padaku?

Aku menimbang-nimbang untuk menelpon Sasori- _kun_. Apa ini akan menjadi pilihan yang tepat?

Aku terkaget mendengar nada telepon masuk justru berdering. Hampir saja _handphone_ -ku terjatuh.

 _Unknown number._

" _Moshi moshi_ , Haruno Sakura di sini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyaku dengan formal.

Hening yang kudapat membuatku heran. Apa hanya telepon iseng? Aku mengernyit dalam.

"Kalau salah sambung, akan kututup sekarang. Terima ka-"

" _Sakura."_

Aku terkaget. Suara ini agak asing bagiku, tapi aku pernah mendengarnya sekali.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

" _Hn."_

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Untuk apa Sasuke meneleponku? Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada keperluan penting? Dari mana dia mendapatkan nomorku?

"Ada apa?"

" _Itachi-_ nii _bilang dompetmu ketinggalan di mobil kemarin."_

 _Soukka…_ pantas saja aku kewalahan mencarinya kemarin. Sebenarnya bukan prioritas utama karena dompet itu tidak begitu banyak isinya, juga tidak ada surat-surat penting di dalamnya.

"Baiklah, maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Sasuke- _kun._ Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku" aku tertawa hambar. Gugup. "Omong-omong, kenapa tidak Itachi- _kun_ yang langsung menelponku?"

" _Dia menyuruhku menelponmu."_

Jari telunjukku memainkan gantungan _handphone._ Pria merah itu tidak mau hilang dari pikiranku. Aku harus bagaimana.?

"Baiklah, masih ada lagi?"

Sebuah jeda dan terdengar suara berbisik-bisik dari seberang sambungan telepon. Sakura menunggu.

" _Dia khawatir keadaanmu. Dia bertanya apa kau sudah sehat?"_

"Ahaha…" aku tertawa kaku. "Iya, aku sudah minum obat kemarin."

Bohong, tentu saja.

" _Oh iya, dia bertanya lagi, katanya kapan kau akan punya waktu senggang?"_

Aku berpikir sesaat.

" _Untuk mengganti waktu makan siang yang lalu, katanya."_

"Ntahlah, nanti kalau ada, akan kuhubungi lagi." aku berusaha tersenyum. "Baik, kalau begitu kututup, ya. Terima kasih sudah menelepon."

" _Hn."_

Kalau yang ditelpon ini bukan aku, ia pasti akan menjerit histeris. Sayangnya, aku masih sangat terbayang Sasori dan permintaannya padaku.

Kenapa permintaannya kala itu terdengar rapuh?

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Dia menatap selembar foto yang selalu ada di dompetnya dan tersenyum dengan senang. Lain kali, ia harus berterima kasih pada pria itu. Seyum puas terlukis sempurna di sana. Sebuah tawa tertahan keluar.

"Tayuya, akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

Pria yang selalu tersenyum itu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya yang besar dan empuk.

"Akhirnya kau terlahir kembali."

Kali ini suara tawanya berubah. Lebih mendekati terkikik dan menyeramkan. Semakin lama suaranya semakin terdengar nyaring membahana ke seluruh ruangan.

"Takkan pernah kulepaskan lagi kamu. Aku janji. Aku takkan lagi pergi."

Seakan kehilangan kewarasannya, ia berbicara pada foto itu. Foto gadis manis itu. Gadisnya.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Itachi menahan senyumnya melihat aku dengan enggan mengambil telepon rumah yang disodorkan dengan paksa padaku.

Suara yang amat kukenali terdengar.

Sasuke memberi kode pada Itachi- _nii_ tentang apa yang harus diucapkan.

"Sakura."

Terpaksa aku memanggil namanya demi mencegah dia menutup teleponnya. Walaupun ini tidak masuk akal, tapi akan lebih bodoh lagi kalau aku tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Hn."

Aku kembali memberi kode pada Itachi.

"Bilang padanya dompetnya ketinggalan di mobil."

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. "Itachi- _nii_ bilang dompetmu ketinggalan di mobil kemarin."

"Dia yang menyuruhku menelponmu." jawabku datar.

Setelah mendengar jawabannya aku kembali bertanya pada _Baka-aniki._ Dia harus diberi pelajaran lain kali.

Sembari menahan tawa, Itachi berkata, "Tanyakan kabarnya."

"Dia khawatir keadaanmu. Dia bertanya apa kau sudah sehat?"

Walau aku tidak melihat ciri-ciri dia sedang sakit kemarin, malah melihat ciri-ciri orang berdusta, tapi aku tetap mengikuti suruhan bodoh ini.

Tangan kanan Itachi menahan tawanya untuk keluar. Oh, dia sangat menikmati ini. Aku akan memenggal kepalanya lain kali.

"Oh ya, oh ya, tanyakan waktu luangnya."

"Dia bertanya lagi, katanya kapan kau akan punya waktu senggang?"

Dia menarik ujung bajuku. Aku menoleh.

"Untuk mengganti makan siang yang lalu."

"Untuk mengganti waktu makan siang, katanya."

Sakura mengucapkan penutupan telepon kami. Aku membalasnya dengan gumaman tak jelas. Wajah Itachi terlihat puas dan sangat memuakkan.

"Dia bilang akan lihat waktu senggangnya lagi nanti."

"Hahahahaha…." Itachi tertawa melihat wajahku yang kesal. Ini lucu baginya.

Aku mendengus melihat reaksinya dan melenggang masuk ke kamar. Menjahiliku adalah satu-satunya pekerjaan Itachi- _nii_ selama ada di dalam rumah.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

"Ah iya, Sasori tadi mencarimu."

" _Sasori-kun? Untuk apa dia mencariku?"_

 _Jantungku berdegup kencang mendengar namanya. Apa ini? Apa aku masih berharap lebih padanya? Rasa ini belum hilang secara sempurna secepat itu, kan? Tentu saja. Cinta memang tidak melihat rupa, kan?_

 _Ino memberiku jeda yang cukup panjang._

"Janji kau akan bisa mengendalikan dirimu?" _tanya Ino hati-hati. Hal ini malah menambah rasa penasaranku._

 _Dengan susah payah aku meneguk ludahku. "Janji."_

"Dia ingin... sesuatu darimu."

 _Sesuatu?_

" _Apa itu?" takut-takut aku bertanya padanya. Ini tidak baik untuk jantungku. Ini buruk, sungguh. Jika terus seperti ini aku akan kena serangan jantung dalam usia muda. Ini semua karena Sasori dan hanya dia._

 _Jantungku terus berpacu dengan cepat._

 _Sasori-kun, aku berharap lebih padanya. Kumohon,_ Kami-sama _. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi dia. Aku ingin kesempatan._

"Dia ingin kesempatan kedua, Sakura."

 _Hah?_

 _Jadi… siapa yang_ hopeless _di sini?_

Setelah kututup telepon dari Sasuke aku duduk di kursi balkon rumahku untuk sekedar beristirahat sejenak menikmati waktu.

Kala itu dadaku terasa sakit sekali, tapi aku senang sekali. Aku terlalu senang mendengar berita dari Ino. Entahlah, mungkin aku terlalu berharap lebih pada pria itu?

Ya, Sasori ingin kesempatan kedua. Apa karena dia pernah menjadi anggota teater maka ia berakting dengan sangat sempurna di waktu yang lalu? Dia terlihat sangat tidak memedulikanku.

Aku ingin penjelasan langsung darinya.

Sayangnya, sejak telepon dari Ino, Sasori bahkan tidak memberiku kabar sama sekali. Tidak begitu terasa, namun sebenarnya aku agak kecewa pada Sasori.

Kecewa.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Orang-orang tanpa berpikir bilang kalau cinta itu buta.**

 **Benarkah?**

 **Yang kutahu, orang buta itu masih bisa berpikir logis dan kritis.**

 **Maka kesimpulanku,**

 _ **cinta itu tidak buta, ia bodoh.**_

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **To Be Continued**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Author's Note:**

 _Italic_ untuk _flashback_ dan alurnya maju-mundur tanpa pemberitahuan. Jadi kalau misalkan ga keharti karena terlalu cek-clok dan tumpang tindih alurnya, memang itu yang kuinginkan, kok. XD *ditajong*

Maaf untuk gangguan teksnis. Aku tak tahu apa yag terjadi. T.T

 _RnR, please?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Demi Sebuah Senyuman**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Summary: Sakura dijodohkan oleh orangtuanya. Salahnya tak memperkenalkan pacarnya pada mereka. Saat dia menatap Uchiha yang menjadi calon tunangannya, ia terpana. Tampan. Namun, semuanya berubah karena tak sesuai dugaannya dari awal.**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Uchiha Raikatuji**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre:**

 **Pairing: ItaTayu, SasoSaku, SasuSaku, ItaSaku**

 **Warning: Miss typo(s), GJ, AU, alur aneh (terlalu cepat, maju-mundur-cantik), etc.**

 **Word: 1.458**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

"Ino, beri aku ilham."

Gadis _Barbie_ itu menatap bingung pada Sakura. "Sakura yang aku kenal selalu mengikuti kata hatinya. Namun jangan sampai kau menulikan telinga pada pikiran logismu."

"Hatiku masih padanya." jawab Sakura bimbang.

Ino menatap kawannya seraya berjalan ke pintu. "Mau kubawakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak usah, Ino."

"Baik, aku bawakan cokelat panas." Dia melenggang pergi.

Seperginya Ino, Sakura tersenyum kecil. Kawannya selalu tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Ino satu-satunya kawan dekat yang Sakura punya. Bahkan kala masih berhubungan dengan Sasori, lebih sering Sakura memilih Ino daripada ajakan kencan Sasori. Hal ini sebenarnya yang membuat Ino sering memarahinya.

Nada dering telepon masuk berbunyi.

 _Sasori-_ kun _'s Calling…_

Jari Sakura dengan ragu menggeser tanda lingkaran berwarna hijau.

" _M-moshi, moshi,_ Ha-Haruno Sakura di sini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Jeda yang panjang membuat suasana terasa canggung. Kalau saja gadis itu tidak belajar menahan diri, dia mungkin saja berteriak dan memarahi kekasihnya yang sedikit banyak tidak tahu diri itu.

" _Sakura."_

"Ya, Sasori- _kun_ , kau masih pantas mendapat kesempatan." Sakura menghela napas panjang dalam jedanya. "Kau tidak ingat? Aku mencintaimu dan akan terus seperti itu jika kau ingin."

" _Apa maksudmu…"_

"Aku rindu senyummu." dadanya terasa sesak dan penuh dengan buncahan perasaan. Dia tidak tahan.

" _Sakura, sepertinya kita harus bicara langsung."_ Sasori terdengar tidak sabar ingin bertemu.

Ada sebersit rasa aneh dalam benaknya. "Baik, nanti kuhubungi lagi."

" _Aa._ Jaa ne _."_

Rasanya sedikit aneh. Sungguh. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Haruno Sakura akan gila sebentar lagi.

"Hai, Sakura. Aku datang. Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat aneh? Apa ada alien datang menaklukan bumi demi cokelat?"

Sakura menatap Ino. Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. "Lebih parah."

"Benarkah?" Ino menaruh nampan yang berisi dua gelas cokelat panas di atas nakas. "Coba ceritakan padaku. Apa aku pergi selama itu?"

"Sasori meneleponku dan meminta kita bertemu."

Kali ini gadis _blonde_ terlihat tertarik. "Lalu kau bilang apa?"

"Karena aku sedang di rumahmu, aku bilang nanti kuhubungi dia lagi." jelas Sakura sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Mungkin ini akan menjadi kesekian kalinya Ino kesal karena bagi Sakura, sahabat nomor satu bahkan sebelum pacar.

Aura mengerikan tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuh Ino. "Akan kuceramahi kau lagi nanti. Sekarang kau harus pulang, telepon Sasori untuk menjemputmu di rumah. Siap-siap. Ayo, kita berangkat."

"Tapi, Ino." elak Sakura. Menahan tangan Ino yang hendak bangkit mnegambil kunci mobil.

"Apa?"

Kedua _emerald_ Sakura menatap kekosongan, tak berani menatap _aquamarine_ sahabatnya itu. Gugup.

"Aku ragu."

Ino bersidekap. Menatap Sakura dengan penuh keyakinan. "Bukan. Kau plin-plan. Baik. Seharian ini kau di rumahku, aku akan membantumu memantapkan ini." usul Ino. "Atau maksumu kau akan menerima perjodohanmu?" tuduhnya kini. "Omong kosong kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun, Sakura. Itu karena kau memang belum melakukan apapun."

"Bukan begitu, Ino." Sakura makin tertunduk mendengar ucapan panjang Ino. "Terakhir kali kita bertemu, dia bilang dia tidak inginkan aku lagi."

"Jadi kau sakit hati?" tanya Ino memojokkan.

"Aku hanya takut kelak dia memutuskan hubungan kita lagi." jeda. "Kala itu dia terlihat menyeramkan, Ino. Aku takut."

"Lihat aku." Sakura takut-takut mengikuti intruksi Ino. Suara Ino melembut. "Apa dia pernah seperti itu sebelumnya?"

Sebuah gelengan.

"Apa dia pernah, sekali saja dalam seumur hidupmu mengenalnya, dia memukulmu? Membentakmu? Membuatmu menangis?"

Sebuah gelengan lagi.

"Jadi pasti ada alasannya."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Apa benar begitu?"

"Kau ini kekasihnya. Masa kau tidak tahu?" tanya Ino. "Oh ya, aku ingat. Kau sedang dalam masa plin-planmu sekarang. Buat sebuah keputusan dalam hatimu. Siapa yang akan kau pilih dalam kondisi seperti ini. Sasori atau Sasuke."

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kami baru saja kenal." Sakura berusaha mengelak.

"Jangan mengelak. Aku tahu ini karena Sasuke. Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya atau tidak ingin mengakui itu, entahlah, tapi aku tahu dan yakin sekali ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke."

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sebegitu rumitkah memiliki sahabat yang mengetahui sifatmu luar dalam? Bahkan akan tahu apa yang akan dipilihnya di dalam berbagai kondisi. Terkadang itu memag terdengar agak canggung.

"Ino, aku rasa sebaiknya aku jangan bertemu siapa-siapa dulu. Baik Sasori maupun Sasori." cicit Sakura.

"Untuk memantapkan hatimu, tentu kau harus memilih. Tapi memilih itu dilakukan dengan proses. Tahap satu. Temui Sasori akhir pekan ini."

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya kemana-mana, asal tidak pada sahabatnya. Sebenarnya Ino benci gadis plin-plan.

"Aku ada janji dengan Itachi."

"Astaga, Itachi?! Kau ini dijodohkan dengan siapa? Jangan hiraukan pria itu. Kau harus bertemu Sasori, bilang padanya tentang hal ini." tegas Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sakura nampak ragu dengan perintah Ino yang terdengar _absolute_ itu.

"Telepon sekarang. Atau kemarikan. Aku saja yang meneleponnya."

" _Halo, kediaman Uchiha di sini."_

"Oh, kau pasti Uchiha Sasuke. Aku ini Ino, sahabatnya Sakura. Kakakmu ada?" Ino benar-benar serius. Sakura menatap waspada. Siap merampas _handphone_ -nya kalau Ino mengatakan yang macam-macam.

" _Hn. Tunggu."_

Tanpa menyahut permintaan Sasuke, Ino menunggu.

" _Ya, halo. Ini Uchiha Itachi. Ada apa?"_

"Ah, kau ada janji, kan, dengan Sakura akhir pekan ini? Begini, atas nama Sakura, aku mau bilang kalau ia tidak bisa. Ia ada janji ketemuan dengan orang lain." nada bicara Ino yang agak sedikit memaksa cukup membuat Sakura berhati-hati.

" _Oh ya? Dengan siapa? Kenapa bukan Sakura yang berbicara langsung?"_ tanya Itachi berturut-turut di seberang telepon.

Ino melirik Sakura. "Bukan urusanmu"

" _Kenapa bisa jadi bukan urusanku? Kau ini siapanya Sakura?"_

Gadis cantik itu malah tersinggung. "Aku ini sahabatnya!" bentak Ino. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Memang kau siapa bagi Sakura."

Telinga Ino berdenging mendengar jawaban Itachi di seberang telepon. Tanpa disadarinya, telepon terputus dari pihak Itachi.

 _Apa maksudnya?,_ batin Ino.

"Sakura, kita harus bicara."

 **»«**

 **.**

 **»«**

Seperti permintaan Ino, akhir pekan ini Sakura bertemu dengan Sasori meskipun gadis _bubble gum_ itu masih khawatir dan butuh penjelasan lebih dari Itachi. Setelahnya, Itachi bahkan tidak mengangkat telepon dari Sakura bahkan ke nomor _handphone_ -nya sendiri.

Saat ini Sakura menunggu datangnya Sasori di sebuah kafe favorit mereka.

Grep.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Tanpa menoleh pun ia tahu ini Sasori. Lengannya, pakaiannya, parfumnya... semua menjelaskan bahwa ia adalah Sasori.

"Sasori- _kun._ " Sakura menikmaati elukan hangat kekasihnya.

Tunggu, apa status mereka masih dianggap sebagai kekasih?

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasori- _kun_."

Mendengar suara Sasori yang begitu lirih dan menyedihkan mau tidak mau membuat Sakura merasa kasihan. Mungkin benar kata Ino. Sasori pantas mendapat kesempatan kedua, dan biasanya pertimbangan Ino jauh lebih matang daripada yang ia kira.

Sasori menarik sebuah kursi ke samping Sakura dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam dekapan Sakura. Gadis gulali itu sadar kalau bahu kekasihnya bergetar. Sasori memeluk Sakura erat.

"Jangan pergi… aku takut."

Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Mungkin sebuah kesempatan bukanlah hal yang begitu buruk.

"Sasori, aku ingin bertanya padamu satu hal."

Sakura memberi jeda untuk meminta perhatian si rambut merah yang masih terlihat pilu itu. Bagaimana pun, ia harus menanyakan hal ini. Sasori melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengenal Sasuke?"

Sasori kini memberi perhatian penuh pada Sakura. Gadisnya.

"Sasuke?" wajah manisnya terlihat bingung. "Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya. Aku dekat dengan Itachi dulu. Dia anggota Akatsuki dan kita sempat satu sekolah. Kau menyukai Sasuke?" wajah Sasori kini terlihat pucat.

"Suka? Tidak. Bukan. Bukan itu." _emerald_ -nya menghindar. "Aku hanya heran kenapa aku dijodohkan dengannya, tapi justru Itachi yang banyak dekat denganku."

Sasori berusaha mencerna.

"Kau pikir begitu?"

Sakura memberi atensinya pada Sasori.

"Yang dijodohkan denganmu itu bukan Sasuke, tapi Itachi."

"Hah?"

Jantung gadis itu berdegup kencang. Kaget, tentu. Dia pikir Sasuke yang dijodohkan dengannya.

"Kau tahu, dulu kekasihnya, seorang aktris terkenal, Tayuya meninggal dunia. Saat dia mellihatmu… Itachi mendapati banyak sisi mirip antara kalian berdua."

Sakura mendengarkan ucapan kekasihnya.

"Itachi merasa kau adalah wujud reinkarnasi Tayuya. Tayuya memiliki rambut berwarna _pink_ juga, walau sedikit lebih gelap dari punyamu."

Sasori menatap kekasihnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar masih mencintaiku?" ibu jari pria itu mengelus pipi halus Sakura.

Sakura memberi tatapan tajam pada kekasihnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Tentu saja. Kita baru saja berpisah seminggu dan mana mungkin perasaan bisa hilang secepat itu?"

Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Mengecap kembali bibir yang dirindukannya. Membawa Sakura dalam ciuman lembut penuh perasaan.

Tanpa tahu seseorang mengawasi dan menggeram kesal.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **»«**

" _Sakura, kita harus bicara."_

 _Ino menatap sahabatnya dengan tajam. Sakura tiba-tiba merasa takut._

" _Apa maksudmu kau berbohong padaku?"_

 _Nyali Sakura menciut melihat Ino berubah. Yamanaka Ino memang berwujud menyeramkan jika sedang kesal. Terutama saat ia merasa ditipu._

" _Apa? Aku tidak berbohong apa-apa padamu."_

 _Sakura mengernyit heran dengan sahabatnya kini. Ino tak pernah kesal tanpa alasan. Apalagi ini mengenai sahabatnya. Sakura._

" _Kau bilang kau dijodohkan dengan Sasuke?" Sakura semakin bingung dengan maksud ucapan Ino. "Itachi bilang dia yang dijodohkan denganmu. Apa maksudnya?"_

 _Kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi sebelumnya berputar dalam otak Sakura. Benaarkah? Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, itu memang masuk akal. Sasuke selalu jauh lebih pasif daripada Itachi megenai banyak hal dan dalam setiap konteks._

" _Kau benar-benar harus bertemu Sasori. Kau tahu. Mungkin mereka berdua berhubungan."_

 _Pendengaran Sakura seakan tuli. Sakura masih butuh waktu untuk mencerna informasi yang begitu mendadak semacam ini. Ini karena kesalahpahaman perspektifnya. Sakura tahu. Ya, tentu saja. Semua ini terjadi bukan karena Sasuke memang pasif. Mereka hanya diharuskan dekat saat menjadi keluarga kelak._

" _Akhir pekan ini aku akan bertemu Sasori."_

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **To Be Continued**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Author's Note:

Aduh, masih newbie aja _update_ -nya berlebihan banget. Maafkan aku. Tapi degan _update_ sampe chapter 5, apa aku dimaafkan? Maaf kalau ada yang nunggu. *pede banget ada yang nunggu* T.T

Faktor eksternal yang menyebabkan aku _update_ lama adalah aku nggak bisa buka FFN di laptopku. Aku sempet uring-uringan karena ini. Kalian tahulah aku ini masih _newbie_ , aku masih ada hutang. Kalau hutangku belum dibayar dan aku ditagih di akhirat bisa kacau *ngomong apa kau, nak* .-.

Aku merasa selama aku _stop_ nulis ini ada dinding yang menghalangi ideku untuk tercurah. *lebay*

Awalnya aku niat mengatur ceritanya cuma 5 chapter, tapi karena kesalahan teknis, ini bisa jadi lebih.

 _Review, please?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Demi Sebuah Senyuman**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Summary: Sakura dijodohkan oleh orangtuanya. Salahnya tak memperkenalkan pacarnya pada mereka. Saat dia menatap Uchiha yang menjadi calon tunangannya, ia terpana. Tampan. Namun, semuanya berubah karena tak sesuai dugaannya dari awal.**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Uchiha Raikatuji**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: ItaTayu, SasoSaku, SasuSaku, ItaSaku**

 **Warning: Miss typo(s), GJ, AU, alur aneh (terlalu cepat, maju-mundur-cantik), etc.**

 **Words: 1.266**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Sudah dua bulan sejak aku dan Sasori- _kun_ kembali menjalin hubungan. Tak banyak yang terjadi selama ini. Hanya saja aku tetap berusaha menjaga hubunganku tetap rahasia untuk saat ini. Aku harus memersiapkan waktu yang tepat untuk ini.

Sekali pun satu bulan lagi pertunanganku dengan Itachi.

Di zona nyaman ini, aku hanya ingin terus bersama Sasori.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" tanyaku memastikan pada seorang pria yang duduk di hadapanku. Di kampusku. Ada perlu apa dia?

Sasuke menoleh. "Hn. Aku menunggumu."

"Menungguku? Untuk apa?" kedua alisku bertautan.

Sebuah tatapan tajam penuh penikaman menusuk irisku membuatku menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Kau kembali berpacaran dengan di rambut merah."

Itu pernyataan. Ya.

"Lalu kenapa? Itu bukan urusamu. Lagipula aku belum resmi dengan Itachi. Apa salahnya kalau aku kembali berpacaran dengan Sasori- _kun_? Aku mencintainya." belaku berusaha untuk berani membalas tatapan tajam irisnya.

"Gadis murahan."

Satu kejapan. Dua. Tiga.

"Apa kau bilang?!" emosiku tiba-tiba saja meledak tak karuan. "Kau menyebalkan. Siapa yang kau bilang gadis murahan? Baik, aku akan batalkan pertunanganku bulan depan. Aku tidak mau jadi bagian Uchiha yang sama sekali tidak punya hati. Titik!"

Aku langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sialan.

Pantat ayam itu pikir dia siapa? Memangnya dia mengerti? Dia bahkan tak tahu siapa aku. Kita bahkan baru mengenal selama tiga bulan. Sialan. Kini bahkan wajah tampannya tak lagi berpengaruh apa-apa.

Akan kubalas dia nanti.

"Sasori- _kun_!" panggilku sambil tersenyum. Aku mengecup pipinya.

Dia tersemyum ke arahku. "Uchiha itu bilang apa?"

Aku menggeleng. Mendengus. "Hanya ucapan bodoh."

"Kau terlihat kesal sekali." Sasori menggenggam tanganku.

Satu dengusan lagi. "Memang. Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kantin. Aku lapar."

Aku membalas genggaman Sasori dengan lebih erat. Sasori tersenyum tipis dan mengecup tanganku dalam genggamannya. Sikap Sasori yang manislah yang membuatku bertahan selama ini.

"Tentu."

Di kantin, aku duduk di kursi kosong. Berhadapan dengan Sasori, tapi dia kini memesan makanan. Bukan makanan berat kupikir, aku hanya ingin makan makanan ringan yang menggenyangkan. Aku harus diet. Bulan ini aku naik berat badan dua kilogram.

 _Handphone_ -ku bergetar di atas meja. Aku membukanya setelah membuka pola _handphone_.

 **Menjauh dari merah itu, dasar maniak** _ **pink**_ **.-Unknown Number**

Tanpa aku tanya juga, aku tahu siapa pria menyebalkan yang mengirimiku pesan ini. Pasti si pantat ayam.

Aku menggeram kesal.

 **Apa urusanmu,** _ **Baka**_ **?!-Sakura**

Apa sih dia itu? Ini kan hidupku. Bukan urusannya kalau aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada kakaknya. Ini pilihanku.

Sasori menatapku khawatir dengan nampan di tangannya.

"Uchiha itu lagi?"

Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman dan mengangguk satu kali.

"Aduh, eh, maaf aku tidak membatu. Maaf merepotkamu." Aku denga siaga memidahkan nampan yang dibawanya ke tanganku.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa."

Aku merasakan tatapan aneh yang Sasori berikan padaku. Sebuah berdehemanku untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan diatara kami.

" _Ittadakimasu_!"

Sasori seakan mengawasiku untuk beberapa saat pertama sebelum menyentuh makanannya. Aku merasakan aura yang tidak pernah aku rasakan. Seakan akulah orang terburuk di dunia.

"Sasori, kau kenapa?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.

Sasori mengalihkan perhatiannya kepadaku. _Hazelut_ itu membiuskku.

"Tidak ada." sebuah dusta tergambar jelas dalam irisnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Kalau kau tak mau cerita, bukan masalah."

Asalkan tidak berdampak pada hubungan kami.

Seakan tak mengindahkan ucapanku, Sasori kembali memakan makanannya. Aku menatap _schotel_ milikku sebelum memasukkan sebuah potongan besar ke dalam mulut.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **»«**

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sasori bersikap aneh padaku. Tapi yang paling kupikirkan bukanlah hal itu. Yang kupikirkan justru pertunanganku dengan Itachi. Aku harus membatalkannya bagaimana pun juga.

Aku melihat _Okaa_ - _san_ sedang di ruang kerja. Mengurusi beberapa dokumen yang terlihat penting.

" _Kaa_ - _san_ , apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanyaku sambil menyembulkan kepala ke dalam ruangan.

"Sakura, kau tidak mengetuk?" _Kaa_ - _san_ malah membicarakan hal lain.

"Hehehe…" aku tertawa kaku. " _Summimasen_ , aku mau membicarakan sesuatu, _Kaa_ - _san_."

" _Kaa_ - _san_ sibuk, Sakura. Kau tidak lihat? Nanti saja." tolak _kaa_ - _san_ seraya kembali berkutat membuka dokumen-dokumen penting miliknya _._

Aku memainkan ujung bajuku sambil menunduk. "Ini tentang pertunanganku."

 _Kaa-san_ mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku. Aku menggigit bibir. Mencoba menghindar dari tatapan tajamnya. Aku tahu ini tak akan mudah.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sudah setuju waktu itu."

Aku memberanikan diri menatap matanya. "Aku… aku tidak pernah bilang iya, _Kaa-san_."

"Jadi kau mau menolak perjodohan kalian?" tanya Beliau _to the point_.

Dengan ragu aku mengangguk. Gugup. Aku gugup. Kugigit bibir bagian bawahku, terasa _lip balm_ rasa _cherry_ milikku.

" _Kaa-san_ belum pernah mendiskusikan ini denganku." elakku beralasan.

 _Okaa-san_ menutup map hitam di tangannya. Membereskan beberapa dokumen itu. Mulai saat ini pembicaraan akan lebih serius lagi.

"Duduklah, Sakura." ucapanya kini terdengar mengerikan. Perlahan aku duduk di sebuah kursi tepat di depannya.

Sebuah tatapan dingin tertuju padaku. Bahkan tak ada seulas senyum pun di bibirnya. Kedua tangan _Kaa-san_ tertaut di depan wajahnya.

"Jadi sekarang kau merasa memiliki wewenang, Haruno?"

 _Deg!_

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ada satu bagian di hatiku yang merasa tidak rela dengan ucapannya.

" _Kaa-san_ , aku sudah punya pacar."

Kedua tangannya kini bersidekap. Menatap lurus _emerald_ tak bersalah milikku.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih Akasuna merah itu?"

Aku terbelalak. _Kaa-san_ tahu?

 _Kaa-san_ memiringkan kepalanya. Terkesan menantang. "Kenapa? Kaget?"

Untuk kedua kalinya aku meneguk ludahku.

"Aku… aku.."

 _Kami_ , aku tak tahu harus bilang apa. Tatapanku kualihkan ke sudut-sudut ruangan.

"Sasuke menceritakan semuanya padaku."

Aku mengernyit kaget dan kembali menatapnya.

Ayam sialan itu.

"Aku tahu yang terbaik buatku." kini aku dengan lantang menyuarakan isi hatiku.

"Kamu tahu apa, Sakura? Kau ini masih seorang remaja labil. Uchiha punya martabat untuk mengangkat keluarga Haruno." kata _kaa-san_ meninggikan suaranya. "Akasuna itu punya apa?"

Sebuah jeda dalam benakku. Aku menatap irisnya tak rela. Kesal. Kenapa _kaa-san_ tidak pernah membiarkanku mengambil pilihan? Ini hidupku.

Aku membuka mulutku hendak menentang.

"Hah? Cinta? Kau pikir bisa hidup dengan cinta?"

Degup jantungku menggila. Amarah menguasai seluruh titik dalam tubuhku.

"Dia punya hati dan waktu untukku. Tidak seperti _Kaa-san_ yang selalu sibuk dengan urusan bisnis."

Kini _kaa-san_ berdiri dan berkacak pinggang membuatku menengadah untuk menatapnya.

"Kau pikir ini semua untuk siapa? _Kaa-san_ melakukan ini semua untukmu, Sakura!"

Aku ikut terpancing emosinya berdiri dan berbalik meninggalkannya.

"Aku tidak hanya hidup dengan uang!"

 _Brak!_

Kubanting pintu ruang kerja _Kaa-san_.

Kenapa sih rasanya orang tuaku itu menyebalkan dan egois? Aku kan juga butuh kasih sayang mereka. Hidup ini bukan selalu tentang uang. Aku merengut kesal dan membanting pintu kamarku.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur dan membenamkan kepala di atas bantal. Tentu saja mereka itu egois. Yang ada di pikiran mereka hanya uang, tahta, dan martabat saja.

Tanpa kusadari setetes air mataku mengalir melalui pipiku. Beberapa yang lainnya menyusul. Membasahi wajahku.

 _Otou-san_ juga mungkin takkan jauh berbeda. Semuanya sama saja. Semuanya takkan mengerti apa yang kurasakan.

Beberapa isakan lolos dari bibirku.

Sialan, Sasuke. Semua ini gagal karena dia. Kenapa sih dia menyebalkan sekali?!

Sebuah nada dering di ponselku terdengar.

Itachi' _s calling…_

Dengan malas jariku menggeser tombol berwarna merah. Aku tak mau berurusan dengannya untuk beberapa saat. Berurusan dengan Uchiha keriput itu sama saja dengan berhubungan dengan si pantat ayam.

Menyebalkan.

Rasanya ingin aku jambak raven yang menyebalkan itu. Wajahnya yang sok tampan dan tatapannya yang sok dingin itu sangat ingin aku acak-acak. Lihat saja balasanku, Uchiha.

Sebuah nada pesan masuk dari media sosialku terdengar.

 **Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?**

− **Itachi**

Aku mendengus. Apa urusan pria ini? Dia pikir karena dia dijodohkan denganku berarti aku memiliki perasaan padanya? Dia tidak berhak apapun dalam hidupku.

 **Ya.**

− **Sakura**

Bel rumahku berbunyi.

Dengan malas aku bangkit dari kasurku untuk membuka pintu. Siapa yang semenyebalkan ini menggangguku? Astaga. Menyebalkan sekali. Waktu luangku itu berharga sekali.

" _Konichiwa_." sapanya dinign saat aku membuka pintu. Ekspresi sok _cool_ -nya itu menyebalkan sekali.

"Pergilah kau dari rumahku, _Chicken Butt_ Uchiha." usirku kesal.

"Apa urusanmu?"

 _What the-_

"Apa maksudmu? Ini rumahku. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Ayam Jelek. Apa urusanmu di sini?" tanyaku sewot.

"Ibumu berniat menggantikan pertunangan kalian denganku."

"Hah?!"

Dunia berhenti berputar. Semua gelombang suara berhenti bertabakan dan terdiam demi membuatku mengerti akan situasi ini.

Aku… akan bertunangan dengan ayam jelek ini?

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **To Be Continued**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Author's Note:

Setelah menulis fanfic Titik Acuan *promosi*, _mood_ -ku menulis DSS semakin menurun T.T * _so sad_ *. Aku tahu mungkin nggak ada yang nunggu.-. Tapi aku udah berusaha memanjangkan _chapter_ ini sebisaku, _but I failed_. ^^ Dan, maaf kalau terasa maksain. _And yeah, it still to be continued. Please wait for it._ Aku tahu mungkin sebagian muak.

Untuk **Guest** (1)yang kemaren _review_ , aku udah ngasih jawaban pasti di _chapter_ ini. Awalnya mau aku ungkap di beberapa _chapter_ di depan, tapi gajadi. Makanya aku pikir ini agak sedikit maksain. Dan bagian itu bukan sepenuhnya _ending_ dari kisah DSS. *ehem. _So_ , _ending_ utama dari fic ini masih menjadi misteri~~

Maaf untuk gangguan teksnis. Aku tak tahu apa yag terjadi. T.T

 _RnR, please?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Demi Sebuah Senyuman**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Summary: Sakura dijodohkan oleh orangtuanya. Salahnya tak memperkenalkan pacarnya pada mereka. Saat dia menatap Uchiha yang menjadi calon tunangannya, ia terpana. Tampan. Namun, semuanya berubah karena tak sesuai dugaannya dari awal.**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Uchiha Raikatuji**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: SasoSaku**

 **Warning: Miss typo(s), GJ, AU, alur aneh (terlalu cepat, maju-mundur-cantik), etc.**

 **Words: 1.247**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Aku terkesiap mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Perjodohan lagi? Astaga. _Kaa-san_ pikir aku ini boneka? Atau binatang yang bisa seenaknya dikawinkan dengan kriteria apa pun? Sialan.

"Denganmu?" sinisku. "Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak akan menikah atau bertunangan dengan Uchiha mana pun."

Sasuke mendengus meremehkan.

"Apa yang dilakukan Akasuna itu, eh? Menghipnotismu? Kau bahkan hingga tergila-gila padanya."

"Bukan urusanmu, Uchiha, sekarang pergilah." usirku hendak menutup pintu.

"Haruno." kudengar suara tegas _kaa-san_ di belakangku.

Aku menghela napas malas dan merotasikan bola mataku.

"Ah, tentu saja, selamat datang di kediaman Haruno. Bergegaslah dan jangan buru-buru kembali." ucapku dengan senyuman lebar.

Aku berlalu meskipun aku mendengar _kaa-san_ memanggilku. Apa lagi yang akan dibicarakannya? _I have done with this. I am tired._

Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Menunggu ajal datang dengan kehidupanku yang sudah didaftar _kaa-san_? Sial. Ini khidupanku. Aku lelah menjadi boneka kesayangannya.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Hari-hari terus berlalu sekali pun tanpa izinku. Matahari terus terbit dari Timur meski aku sudah memohon padanya untuk terbit di Barat kemarin. Bunga mawar yang tumbuh di depan jendelaku bermekaran walau tak henti kukirimkan makian.

Mawar adalah pertanda cinta. Itu yang kubenci.

Semua itu omong kosong. Tak ada yang namanya cinta di dunia ini. Setidaknya… aku tidak tahu maknanya.

Bagi kedua orang tuaku, cinta itu uang, tahta, dan martabat. Sejak kecil aku tidak pernah bercengkrama dengan kedua orang tuaku bahkan sejak usiaku dua tahun.

Hidup menjadi hampa dan kosong.

Aku menyambar _handphone_ -ku di atas meja. Menelepon Ino menjadi satu-satunya pilihanku.

" _Moshi, moshi,_ Ino. Ini Sakura." kataku pelan.

Aku menghela napas panjang akan keputusanku ini.

" _Ada apa, Sakura? Apa ada masalah?"_

Tiba-tiba saja dadaku terasa sesak sekali.

"Ada dua hal penting yang aku tidak tahu, Ino."

Helaan napasku yang kedua.

" _Dan apa itu?"_

Jantungku berdegup lebih kencang seakan mendapat tekanan yang besar di sana.

"Pertama, aku tidak tahu apakah nilai Biologiku cukup untuk ini." kataku setengah berbisik. "… dan kedua, aku tidak tahu apa kita akan bertemu lagi."

Jeda cukup panjang membuatku menunggu. Napasku terasa berat dan pendek-pendek. Ini akan berjalan baik. Ayolah… ini akan menjadi yang lebih baik.

" _Apa yang kau bicarakan,_ Forehead?! _"_ bentak Ino dari seberang. _"Apa pun yang akan kau lakukan, sebaiknya jangan. Aku punya firasat buruk."_

"Dan kurasa kau benar." helaan napasku yang ketiga. "Kalau terjadi sesuatu, tolong usahakan segala cara agar aku tidak selamat. _Jaa._ "

Aku mengabaikan pertanyaan Ino dan segera menutup telepon. Ini akan menjadi lebih baik.

Dengan cepat aku meminta ketiga pria gila itu berkumpul di sebuah tempat yang agak sepi.

Aku berjanji, _Kami-sama_ , di kehidupan berikutnya aku lebih memilih untuk sendiri dan tak mengurusi hal-hal gila semacam ini lagi. Aku akan membiarkan hanya satu pria dalam hidupku.

Aku berjanji, _Kami_.

Bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Aku menggenakan pakaian yang sedikit terbuka seperti pakaian yang biasa Ino pakai, hanya saja ini warna putih. Memamerkan perut langsingku terekspos. Aku memakai sebuah rok setengah paha berwarna _peach_ dan membawa sebuah tas kecil berisi beberapa barang yang kubutuhkan.

Aku mengikat rambutku dengan gaya ekor kuda.

Karena memang tidak ada siapapun di rumah, aku langsung berangkat setelah mengunci rumah.

Tak ada banyak hal yang terjadi saat aku di perjalanan menuju tempat janjian kami. Itu karena aku meninggalkan ponselku di rumah. Ino bisa saja kembali meneleponku atau melacak keberadaanku dengan GPS. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

Dengan satu helaan napas, aku turun dari taksi saat sudah sampai tujuan. Aku berjalan ke arah halaman belakang kafe tersepi di Konoha.

"Kalian sudah datang?" tanyaku pada ketiga pria di depanku.

"Aku pikir kita hanya berdua, Sakura." ucap Sasori terdengar tidak nyaman dengan keramaian.

"Hal yang sama yang aku dan Sasuke pikirkan." kata Itachi membuatku tersenyum kaku. Uchiha-Uchiha sialan ini…

"Ya, baiklah. Kita bicarakan ini nanti." kataku. Itu bukan topik penting.

Memilih tempat di halaman belakang memang sempurna karena keadaannya yang sedikit mencekam.

Aku memilih sebuah meja dengan enam buah kursi. Ada sebuah payung besar yang menjaga keteduhan setiap mejanya.

"Nah, kalian bertiga duduklah di depanku."

Sasori mengernyit tidak suka. Menuntut penjelasan padaku

" _Please_?" pintaku.

Sejauh ini kedua Uchiha sama sekali tidak menunjukan ketertarikan berlebih meski keduanya terlihat penasaran baik Sasuke mau pun Itachi. Yang lebih jelas hanya Itachi yang terlihat menatap _emerald_ -ku intens.

"Ya, kalian pasti mengerti aku ingin berbicara dengan kalian. Orang-orang yang membuat hidupku menjadi seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengatakan ini." Aku memulai sebuah pembukaan. Tanganku bergerak ke dalam tas dan mengambil sebuah benda dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku tahu _kaa-san_ menyukai kalian berdua, Uchiha- _san_. _Ssshhh_ …" aku meringis saat jari-jariku mulai masuk. "Tapi aku tidak mau hidupku diatur. _Hhhh_.. mungkin kalian menginginkan kehidupanku."

Darah merembes dari perutku. Lubang menganga. _Cutter_ jatuh dari genggamanku. Rok _peach_ -ku mulai merah di tengahnya tepat di bawah luka.

"Mungkin Sasori _-kun_ bisa memiliki hatiku." Aku menyerahkan sebuah organ dalam membuat ketiga pria di depanku terbelalak kaget hendak berdiri menghentikanku. "Hentikan. Jangan menolongku. Aku lelah… _khah_ …"

Napasku mulai pendek-pendek.

"Hati menyaring darah. Membersihkan." bisikku sambil tersenyum. Sasori bangkit ke sampingku. Tubuhku lemas nyaris terjatuh andai Sasori tidak menahanku.

"Astaga, Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jangan hentikan aku." sebuah senyuman nyata terukir di bibirku. "Aku tahu kau mencintaiku." lengan kiriku meremas baju Sasori. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Dia ternganga melihat luka besar di perutku.

"Dan kalian, Uchiha yang begitu senang mengganggu kehidupanku. Sekarang ambillah sumber kehidupanku." tanganku menyodorkan jantung. "Jangan lagi… _haahh_.. kalian menghancurkan hidupku kelak. Aku muak."

Aku memberi sebuah senyuman termanis kepada kekasihku. Matanya mulai digenangi air mata. Dia menggeleng pelan. Tidak percaya dengan keadaan ini.

Hanya itu.

Dunia mulai terlihat semakin samar dan kegelapan menyelimuti pengelihatanku.

"Jangan.. berhenti untuk tersenyum." bisikku amat pelan. Jemariku menyentuh bibirnya meninggalkan noda merah. "Semua ini kulakukan… demi sebuah senyumanmu."

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, bodoh?! Bantu aku mengantarnya ke rumah sakit!" bentak Sasori galak.

Kedua Uchiha yang masih kaget hanya bisa mematung.

"Tenang, Sakura. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu." tangan pria itu mengecek nadi gadisnya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. "Nadinya masih di sana."

Sasori kini terlihat frustasi berusaha menyambar organ dalam Sakura dan menggendongnya. Sebelah tangannya yang ia gunakan menyangga kepala turut menyentuh nadinya. Denyut sisa yang halus, pelan, dan samar. Air mata terus mengalir di pipi pria manis itu.

Sasori terjatuh di halaman kafe. Pria merah itu kembali bangkit dan memungut kedua organ penting milik Sakura yang terjatuh. Dia kembali bangkit dan berusaha mendapatkan sebuah angkutan bagaimana pun juga.

Akasuna tunggal itu berusaha cepat memberhentikan sebuah mobil apapun yang lewat. Percuma. Tidak ada satu kendaraan pun yang lewat. Langgahnya terputus-putus sebelum sempurna berhenti. Ia terduduk putus asa. Memeluk gadisnya.

Kedua Uchiha itu menatap Sasori dan segera menghampirinya.

"Dia sudah mati…" bisiknya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Ibu jari Sasori yang berlumuran darah menyentuh pipinya lembut.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sakura. Selalu."

Kedua Uchiha itu saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Sasori, kita harus beri tahu Haruno- _san_." Itachi menepuk bahu Sasori pelan.

Pria yang dipanggil hanya diam tak merespon.

"Tinggalkan aku dengan Sakuraku."

Sasori terus mendekap gadisnya yang sudah tiada. Air matanya mengalir di sepanjang pipi. Menetes di pipi Sakura. Membersihkan beberapa noda kotor di sana.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Langit semakin kelam dan mencekam. Aku tidak ingin pergi. Aku tak akan pergi dari sini. Sakur pasti bercanda. Ini pasti salah satu candaannya yang sangat tidak lucu. Setelah ini dia pasti akan keluar dari semak-semak tepat di belakangku, memelukku, dan berkata selamat ulang tahun.

Ini pasti hadiah ulang tahunku minggu depan.

"Sakura, ini tidak lucu."

Namun seberapa lama pun aku menunggunya, aku tidak pernah mendapatinya keluar dari semak-semak. Bahkan hingga kedua orang tuaku datang dan memaksaku pulang dari kuburan Sakuraku.

Aku membenci diriku sendiri yang tidak memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan dua Uchiha itu.

Apa yang kulakukan sekarang?

Aku bukan siapa-siapa tanpanya.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **It's Finally Over**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Author's Note:

 _I hate you too~~_ aku tahu setelah semua ini yang kalian lakukan adalah membenciku. XD Jadi dengan semua cintaku, aku juga benci kalian ({}) :-* XD

Akhirnya ini berakhir dengan SasoSaku. Akan kuedit lagi alurnya, mungkin. Akan kuperbaiki. Aku tahu laaaah~~~ ini emang buruk.

Oke, satu hal yang mengakibatkan aku paksain plot ini karena aku terlanjur kehilangan _mood_ dan _feel_. Aku tahu aku nggak professional. _Gomen_. Rasanya mending aku akhiri seperti ini aja. Toh fic ini seharusnya udah _expired_ karena selain ini fic pertama aku, aku juga masih labil, _okay_?

 _Soooo_ …. Aku lagi mau fokusin diri aku ke fic baru. Yang kuharap lebih baik, lebih berprinsip. Judulnya _Sincerity Of A Relationship_ dan _Soundless_. Itu MC.

Oh iya, untuk **Guest** lainnya (ada dua Guest yang review fic ini), iya, iya.. hahaha, aku tahu. Aku bodoh banget, ya? Aku berharap bisa ngobrol sama kamu biar bisa diskusi. Ini kan fic pertamaku. Jadi aku masih belum konsisten hanya gara-gara seorang _reader_. Bisa dimaafkan kah? .-. Lain kali kalau mau kita diskusi, yaa~~~ kalau nggak keberatan boleh lah ke fb aku _**Chinatsu Raikatuji**_. ^^ Aku seneng, kok, itu berarti kan aku emang masih banyak kekurangannya. ^^ Dan beruntungnya kamu mau ngoreksi kekuranganku itu. ^^

 _Hountoni arigatou!_

Maaf, yaaa, _guys_ , kalau fic ini maksain banget. T.T

 _Thanks to_ **zatria01** (akun di ) yang menginspirasiku untuk adegan _gore_ -nya.

 _For the last, review please?_


End file.
